


21st Century Psychic Idol Project

by bibliophilea



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Art, Body Hair, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, and he is often shipped with reigen, because some people shave and some people don't and that's okay, i hope it was worth the wait, i hope you're okay with me bringing serizawa into the mix, i'm sorry for how late this is, if you haven't gotten to him in the manga, know that he is a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, maid outfits, not without good reason, reigen's confidence in his own body and body hair is inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: In which business as the rising star of the 21st century's psychics is idling, so Reigen convinces his and his pupil's psychic friends to join him in forming Japan's first Psychic Idol Group.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maki_ya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_ya/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Reference for the poses of the psychic teens: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/563935184575298291/
> 
> Reference for the poses of the psychic adults: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/563935184575298916/
> 
> Higher quality image: http://bibliophilea.deviantart.com/art/21st-Century-Psychic-Idol-Project-655199561
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas, happy (belated) holidays, and happy (belated) new year! (::


End file.
